Gender Bender: sección Gintama
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ginko era una chica vaga, come dulces, grosera, con fuerza monstruosa, samurai de pelo blanco...pero sobre todo ella no era una princesa de cuentos de hadas que ocupan ser rescatadas. Curiosamente no podía evitar sentirse como una princesa cuando Tsukuo la cargaba entre sus brazos en medio de los tejados, pensó que tal vez ser una princesa a su lado no era tan malo.


_Porque siempre esta idea viene a mi mente sin importar cual historia sea, lo bueno es que el creador de Gintama (lamentablemente no me pertenece) si hizo un arco de esta temática, pero igual yo quería aportar algo._

 **Gender Bender sección Gintama**

Un bostezo aburrido fue lo único que salió de su boca seguido de un insulto a su acompañante que por obvias razones (como su salud mental) decidió ignorarle.

Pero para ella era súper aburrido tener que estar sobre ese tejado esperando a que el posible traficante de drogas apareciera, más bien parecía que Hinowa quería volver a dejarlos solos nuevamente, incluso no sé por qué mejor no les pagaba un restaurante para una cena en vez de mandarlos donde habían "alarmas" sobre tráfico de drogas…bueno al menos la paga era buena.

-Ginko si no queráis venir te hubieras quedado-hablo el hombre que estaba sentado sobre ella.

Ella, Sakata Ginko.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellera corta albina, ojos aburridos que vestía un extraño traje entre yukata y botas negras, su ropa dejaba ver un enorme pecho del cual ella lucia orgullosa cuando pasaba por Yoshiwara. Ella no era una de las usuales cortesanas del lugar, pero le alegraba tener lo suyo. Toda mujer es feliz si su cuerpo es la envidia de otra.

-Tsukuo esto fue un engaño de Hinowa para darte un descanso-comento ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

La sombra salto frente a ella.

Se mostró como un hombre rubio aparecía frente a ella, con la piel pálida llena de cicatrices en su rostro con ojos morados. Tenía un pantalón algo holgado y una camisa que dejaba ver su bien formado torso, unas sandalias y una especie de yukata abierta con diseños de flores. Bastante apuesto diría en su mente y nunca en voz alta.

-Realmente yo escuche rumores así que pensé en venir para asegurarme-murmuro el hombre algo decepcionado sacando su pipa.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-Tú no tenías que venir-

-Hinowa paga bien-

-Demasiado para no hacer nada-

-No le hables así a la salvadora de Yoshiwara y mejor vámonos-

Vio como el chico iba a replicar, pero al final decidió quedarse callado y comenzar el camino a casa. Eso le gustaba a Ginko, saber que el chico la seguía como un perrito le hacía querer saltar en carcajadas, pero conociendo su puntería y la cicatriz en su cabeza, no quería sumar una kunai a la ecuación.

Ellos eran amigos.

O algo similar.

Se habían conocido gracias a Seita quien había logrado involucrar a Yorozuya en el plan para poder ver a Hinowa su ahora madre postiza, al final entre la manera de entrar apareció Tsukuo de repente salvándoles el pellejo. Era un chico que había sido vendido como esclavo en Yoshiwara, pero gracias a la amabilidad de Hinowa y su sensei logro convertirse en el guardia de Yoshiwara junto otro montón de chicos.

Ginko recordó algo sonrojada cuando él les había dado con un kunai falso para despistar a su grupo de ninjas, mientras les ayudaba a vestirse para pasar desapercibidas al lugar menciono divertido que no podía matar a una chica tan linda como ella.

Kanade y Pachie aún se reían a carcajadas al recordar su cara roja como un tomate por el cumplido del chico.

El único cumplido.

Después de solucionar todo el asunto de Yoshiwara donde en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de morir ambos, las veces que él fue a la superficie para ayudarles, la ocasión en las piscinas, cuando ella fue profesora de Seita durante un día, cuando estaban por cumplir la promesa de la legendaria cortesana de Yoshiwara…muchas ocasiones…pues el chico nunca volvió a decirle algún cumplido y generalmente se la pasaban peleando.

No es como si ella le importara.

-¿Cómo siguen Kanade-kun y Souko-chan?-pregunto Tsukuo divertido.

La frente de la mujer se sombreo.

-Es un milagro que aún no se hayan matado-admitió al recordar la relación.

El chico Yato de cabellera pelirroja que era como su hijo cayo enamorado de la mujer sádica de Shinsengumi, curiosamente lograron hablar lo suficiente antes de pelear para tener una especia de "relación" en la cual llevaban casi un mes sin matarse a pesar de sus intentos.

-Aposte a dos meses espero ganar-murmuro de pronto el rubio.

Ginko bajo la mirada pensando en que el aposto a cuatro meses antes de que terminaran.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que piso mal el tejado, incluso para los reflejos sobrehumanos de Tsukuo le fue imposible ayudarla y evitar la dolorosa caída de un edificio de dos pisos.

-Auch-gruño la chica en el suelo.

En menos de un segundo Tsukuo estaba a su lado viéndola preocupado, casi quiso burlarse de su cara al verla llena de preocupación pero en su lugar se sonrojo levemente por la vergonzosa caída frente al ninja y temió que se burlara durante un largo tiempo.

Kanade se reiría hasta hacerse pipi.

-Solo me caí no es la gran cosa-dijo la chica que había pasado por peores cosas.

Negando la ayuda del ninja intento ponerse de pie, pero grande fue su sorpresa ante el dolor que corrió por su tobillo que la hizo volver al suelo con una maldición entre dientes.

-Si claro-comento sarcástico Tsukuo apoyándola en la pared del callejón.

-¿Q-QUE HACES?-grito la chica avergonzada al ver como el chico tomaba con delicadeza su bota.

La ignoro mientras la sacaba delicadamente y observaba detenidamente el color morado en la piel de la chica, por suerte esa observación evito que viera el rojo en la cara de Ginko quien ya tenía suficientes puntos en su lista de cosas vergonzosas frente al chico.

-No se quebró, pero parece algo grave y doloroso-admitió con una mano en su mentón al momento de ponerse de pie.

Ginko agradeció la distancia.

…

Durante los cinco segundos que duraron.

…

El chico sin preguntarle nada la tomo entre sus brazos al estilo princesa provocando un sonrojo en su rostro, giro a verle con la boca abierta para gritarle pero este saltaba ágilmente al tejado para seguir con su regreso a casa. Miles de preguntas pasaron por la mente de Ginko sobre la actitud del chico. Si bien pensó que le ayudaría como su usual comportamiento amable con las chicas, pensó que le ayudaría apoyándola en un costado, cargándola como un caso de papas o muy caballeroso llevándola en la espalda.

¿Por qué cómo princesa?

-¿P-por qué no en la espalda?-pregunto con nerviosismo.

El chico volteo a verla con una ceja arriba.

-Como ninjas aprendes que los peores ataques pueden llegar por la espalda, si algo pasara al menos podría protegerte frente a mí sin que salgas herida-respondió calmadamente.

El sonrojo seguía creciendo.

Era estúpido.

Si bien ella de niña antes de entrenar como samurái o que sus padres murieran leyó sobre historias de princesas, la vida le dejo claro que ella no era una. Ella era vaga, comelona de dulces, grosera como ninguna, con fuerza sobrehumana y con un temperamento difícil en ocasiones.

No era una princesa.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía como una?

Dejo de hablar y se dejó hacer.

Tsukuo el rey de la noche, el hombre más codiciado y amado entre las cortesanas de Yoshiwara por su actitud encantadora (cuando no tomaba) que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para proteger a la ciudad…no eso no era verdad, el solo luchaba por proteger a una.

-Si Hinowa nos ve llegar así podría ponerse celosa-comento algo arisca.

Ignoro la mirada confundida del chico sobre ella.

Era verdad, desde que conoció al chico todo lo que hacía era para ayudar a Hinowa a ser libre. Incluso ella cuando llegaba a visitar el local notaba con cierto fastidio que ellos parecían una gran familia feliz, Hinowa era la mamá, Seita el hijo y Tsukuo el apuesto padre.

Tsukuo la miraba confundido, probablemente Hinowa le daría el regaño de su vida si no trataba amablemente a Ginko (ella insistía en que hacían una adorable pareja), aunque algo interior le hizo ahorrarse el comentario ya que eso fue lo último que pensó al ayudarla.

-Solo te estoy ayudando chica con permanente-contesto aunque no fuera su obligación.

Ginko le vio de mala manera y el rodo los ojos.

-Tú me has ayudado en muchas ocasiones, no entiendo por qué te parece raro que yo quiera hacerlo-le aclaro tranquilamente.

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

Más pronto de lo que pensaron llegaron al local, Tsukuo entro por la segunda planta a su habitación donde la dejo sobre su futon para que ella descansara, dijo que buscaría a Hinowa para que le curara la herida a lo que la chica bufo más molesta aun.

-No soy una princesa-gruño con molestia.

Tsukuo giro a verle confundido.

-Claro que no, si eres una chica vulgar, grosera, come dulces, que insulta antes de preguntar y con una fuerza terrible-contesto como si fuera obvio.

Ella le miro enojada con una vena hinchada en la frente.

-Pues incluso tú debes pensar que soy hermosa-dijo de forma vanidosa moviendo su corto cabello.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el chico estaba agachado a su lado viéndola con diversión en su mirada, ella respondió a su mirada con una de reto para ver si era capaz de negarlo, después de todo siempre que ella le echaba alguna indirecta sobre si ella era bonita el chico solía esquivarla pero no negarla…para este momento debía saber sobre su pequeño jueguito.

-Claro que creo que eres bonita señora me sobre vanidad-contesto divertido.

Ginko no sabía si sonrojarse por el hecho o enojarse por lo mismo.

-Eres un idiota-

-Vamos Gin-chan estoy seguro que una chica linda como tú sería buena pareja del rey de Yoshiwara-

-…-

-Bueno creo que el título de reina te iría mejor que el de princesa, aunque esto solo alimente tu ego-

La mente de Gintoki siempre sagaz para contradecir algo en una discusión, se había esfumado tan rápido el chico hablaba.

Tsukuo sonrió algo enternecido antes de acariciar la cabeza de la chica.

-D-De que hablas rubio playboy-dijo ella totalmente avergonzada.

El hombre solo sonrió antes de jalarle las mejillas y que ella se quejara dando manotazos.

Detrás de la puerta se observaba como la ex cortesana Hinowa junto con Seita miraban divertidos la escena. Un chico de ropas chicas bastante delgado y algo alto que estaba comiendo un dango tenía ojos llenos de lagrimitas por aguantar la risa, a su lado una joven de anteojos estaba algo sonrojada pero sonriendo feliz.

-Mírate toda roja que kawai-dijo Tsukuo esquivando el golpe de la chica

-Muérete Tsuky- gruño Ginko más roja que un tomate.

Pero igual la chica tenía un leve brillo de emoción al ver como el ninja rubio estaba sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía.

Tal vez no era una princesa.

Pero ser la reina no sonaba nada mal si Tsukuo era el rey.

 **Fin**

 _La razón por la que Tsukuo es algo más tranquilo que siendo chica es porque Tsukuyo siempre lucha por dejar de ser mujer en la historia, ahora que es chico debe sentirse más libre y espontaneo que de costumbre. En cambio Ginko es diferente, siempre va ser un vanidoso amante de dulces sea como sea :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
